


Yuka's Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Yuka, and she's got good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuka's Confession

Today was a tough day for Yuka Narukami. Working up courage, Yuka asked to meet with Kou and Daisuke, fellow sports club members, alone.  
"Hey so... What's this about, bro?" Daisuke asks as they walk to the riverbank in town. "You called us out late; sure there's no school tomorrow, but..."  
"...I... Well..."  
"What's wrong? You seem upset. Did we do something?" Kou says.  
"...I'm uh..."  
"...'Uh...'?"  
"...A girl."  
"...What do you mean?" Daisuke says, raising a brow.  
"You just heard her-" Kou begins, to Yuka's surprise, "She's a girl, dude!"  
"...Ohhhhh! Sorry about that 'bro' earlier, then," Daisuke says casually.  
"...Th... Thanks guys," Yuka says, tears in her eyes.  
"H-Hey! No need to cry, we got your back no matter what!"  
"Guys, I...  
I didn't think you'd... keep saying that after this."  
"Hey, we're your friends. Friends stick together, no matter what. Even if it's an argument, or somethin' serious happening.  
...This is serious, but it isn't a problem for us. Friends stay friends."  
"...Wow Daisuke, I can't believe you said that," Kou snickers.  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"But seriously. We're here for you."  
"...Thanks guys."  
"...So, what's your new name?" Daisuke asks.  
"...Yuka."  
"That's a good name... Didn't you use it for the drag contest?" Kou adds.  
"Yeah... It felt more natural for me."  
"That's good then," Kou says. "Just so we don't call you the wrong name."  
The three said their goodbyes after, and Yuka heads home.  
"Oh?  
You're home, Big Sis!"


End file.
